Chasing Cars
by xpoetxofxthexmoon
Summary: He was always different to her, that was why she picked at him so much - worried so much about him. Yet who knew that snow could begin what she always imagined. ::Shotgun x Rod::
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not claim to own anything in this fan fiction. They belong to their respected owners. If you think I do own this, then I will have Two Guns shoot you in the ass. :]

Pairing: Rod/Shotgun

Warning: Slightly AU. Based off of Chasing Cars by Snow Patrol, in a sense.

Summary: He was always different to her, that was why she picked at him so much - worried so much about him. Yet who knew that snow could begin what she always imagined.

* * *

..::One of Two::..

..::Chasing Cars::..

* * *

"Please, Rod." the brunette girl begged her fellow TURK.

Rod rolled his eyes, "No, Shotty."

She only huffed before crossing her arms, giving the red head a pout. Even though the man was often crude to all those around him, Shotgun obviously found the other TURK amusing in a sense. She found herself picking at him more then she did the others, her playful nature always showing off to him. She had always found that he would send her glares or annoyed glances, much like he was doing at the moment over the clear plastic attached to the helmet he was currently wearing. She knew that he hated when she pouted at him, she normally won when she did so, which was why she was doing the action at this very moment. Since she seemed to be ahead, she gave a light whine as she spoke once more. "It's so cold! Why don't we just get a taxi or something? Why do you have to ride that thing? You're going to get sick!"

His eyes flashed with amusement at her tone, his lips twitching into a sly little grin. "Worried about me, Shotty?"

"Of course," she rolled her eyes. "You're my partner!"

He snorted, "Right."

"That's not attractive, no wonder you don't have a girlfriend." She stuck out her tongue at the scowling man, her eyes dancing with amusement. "Just leave the bike in the Shin-Ra garage!"

He shook his head, "Not a chance."

"It's going to snow soon and the roads will be bad, you'll wreck that damn thing." She placed her hands on her hips, showing off the sass that she normally flashed in these moments - the same attitude that makes Rod shudder, even though she didn't know that part. "I'm not going to be the one to explain to Verdot why we're picking you off the road."

He did shiver at that sass, at her words, but he had never been one to just back down and listen to anyone. "You sound like you're my mother."

"Someone has to," she mumbled before leaving out sigh. "Don't change the subject."

"Why not?" He retorted with a dry chuckle, "Not like anything is going to chance the fact I'm going home, with the bike."

"Why do you have to ride that thing home anyway?" She replied with a slight snap, losing her temper with him. "It'll be just as safe in the - "

"You really do sound like you're my mother or somethin'. Maybe even a wife."

She glared pointedly at him, how dare he pull that card. "You're changing the subject again."

"So what," he shot back. "What are you gonna do about it?"

She narrowed her eyes, she didn't like it when he got the upper hand. She found a long time ago, when a man turned the tables things never ended well for her. She felt herself becoming frustrated and she couldn't stop herself from snapping back a reply, one that she never thought she would ever say; "Fine, Rod, go on! Ride that damn thing off a cliff for all I care! I'm not going to continue worry about you!"

He was shocked by her words, not even being able to find his tongue. She was actually worried about him? He'd never had someone actually worry about him before, not even his old gang worried about him and certainly Shin-Ra didn't. It was obvious that Shotgun had always paid more mind to him then the other TURKS, even the more popular of the members - at least, the more popular among the female population. He almost got off the bike to please her, but that was until a snowflake fell from the darkening sky. He muttered, "Damnit…"

She sighs, "Rod…"

He revs up the bike, "I fucking hate the snow."

He did. He hated the snow more then anything. It had always bothered him, not to mention was just plain annoying. She took this moment as her chance to get him in a car. After all, since he hated the snow so much, he wouldn't want to be out in it. It was almost the perfect plan, if it wasn't for the fact that Rod was so stubborn.

She questioned, "Ready to get the car?"

She just wanted him to be safe. Since the moment she met him, she did nothing but worry about him. She had heard the stories of his gang days, always getting into fights and things, but it only got worse when he joined the turks. He was always sent on much more dangerous missions then she was, he would get hurt once in a while, making it all so much harder on the young girl. He was one of her first real friends, not to mention that things were always so much different with him. There had always been something about the red head, it was the same thing that made her feel much more different around the slightly older man.

He smirked, "Not a chance."

"You're not going to," she whispered with faint disappointment. "You never will listen, will you?"

He flipped up the plastic piece attached to his helmet, giving the younger TURK a playful wink. She felt her stomach knot with worry, she didn't want him to go, not on that damn bike in this weather. She just wanted him to listen to her for once in his life, but she knew better then that. Rod was far too stubborn to ever listen to anything anyone ever said to him, even her. He didn't realize what he was doing to her. "Of course I'm not gonna listen. I mean, I can't leave my **baby **in that dusty ol' garage! _She _means too much to me."

She sighs, "Of course, she does."

"Call me when you get home, alright, Shotty." He observed as she gave a slight nod, noticing her disappointment. He turned back to look ahead, staring for a moment before turning his head back to her and smirking. "You know, _she _means almost as much to me as you do."

She blinked as he snapped the plastic piece into place once more, standing there like a moron. She wondering a bit if she had heard him right, but did not get to linger much longer due to the man revving his bike once more. She cringed at the sound, only watching him speed off down the street at rather high speeds. Her lips twitched upward a bit as she thought of what she was sure she thought he said - she was important to him, more important then that stupid bike. She found her head tilting back as she moved her gaze from the road, to the sky and the snow falling aimlessly from it. She was beginning to think that maybe, just maybe, she should have hopped on that bike with him - or maybe, just maybe, dragged him into the taxi she called.

* * *

Author's Note: _This is what happens when I watch Last Order. I think Shotgun and Rod have something going on, the way she sticks her tongue out at him was cute and his expression was even cuter. So I had to write this because I think Rod and Shotgun deserve some love, and since I think they look so adorable together, why not! It won't take long for me to type up the last part because, honestly, it's going to really leak into the pairing. I might write more for these two, but I don't really know yet. Anyway, reviews make kittens purr, remember that!_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not claim to own anything in this fan fiction. They belong to their respected owners. If you think I do own this, then I will have Two Guns shoot you in the ass. :]

Pairing: Rod/Shotgun

Warning: Slightly AU. Based off of Chasing Cars by Snow Patrol, in a sense.

Summary: He was always different to her, that was why she picked at him so much - worried so much about him. Yet who knew that snow could begin what she always imagined.

* * *

..::Two of Two::..

..::Chasing Cars::..

* * *

It had only been a few days since that snowy night and the two already were about to have another fight. Shotgun couldn't find Rod; she called his home, she called the TURKs' main office, everything she could think of. No matter where she happened to call, there was no sigh of the red head. When she arrived at work, the snow was falling smoothly to the ground and Rod's motorbike was gone. This was exactly why the young woman was driving around in the car given to her by Tseng, her mission was to find him and bring him back to the office. The second in command had claimed that he had given Rod a mission before he came in, and there had been no word from him in hours - the mission was not to take more then an hour.

The bright lights of her car shone through the darkness perfectly, giving her a view of everything on the side of the road and on it. She felt worry filling her thoughts and stomach, it wasn't like Rod to take so long to get back to the building - especially in this weather. Though it didn't as long as she thought, maybe half an hour, of driving for a red flash to run out in front of her car. She hit the breaks as a snow covered Rod stood in front of her car, waving his arms around in a childish fashion. Fuming a bit as the car came to a stop, just a few inches away from hitting the TURK, she swung open the door and poked her head out. She sent out a heated glare to the sheepish smiling rod wielder, before he decided to speak out to her; "I... kinda wrecked my bike."

She rolled her eyes, "Oh really?"

"Yeah, could you help me find it?" He glared over his shoulder, heaving out a sigh. "I've been out here for hours."

"You're such a pain in the ass, you know that, Rod?"

"Obviously."

She giggled to herself, no longer feeling as frustrated and angry as before, and slides out of the car. She couldn't believe he was this calm about wrecking his baby, but he did have far too many hours on his lonesome to freak out about it. She almost found it funny until she took notice to how pale he seemed, his shivering form, and not to mention his lips beginning to turn a dreadful blue color. She felt her heart sink at the pathetic sight and turned back to her car, opening the back door and beginning to dug through the objects in the back. She didn't take note to the curious look from the red head as she grabbed a warm blanket and pulled it out. She slammed the door and turned back to Rod, jogging to his side and swinging the object over his shoulders. "Where exactly should we start looking, Rod?"

"How'd you - "

"I know how you hate the snow," she answered softly. She was concerned for the slightly older TURK, watching as his body continued to shiver. "I know you get cold easily, so if you were out here too long, you might need it. Glad I brought it."

"Me too," he smirked as he sank into the warmth of the blanket for a moment. "Thanks, Shotty."

"Not a problem," she shrugs her shoulders as her stomach settled. At least the man didn't seem to be injured, and was now getting warm enough to use the nickname he always did for her. "Now come on, let's find your bike."

"Change of plans."

Before she could even speak, the young TURK fell backwards and landed in the fluffy snow gracefully. Her heart almost stopped at the sight, thinking that maybe he really was injured, just didn't let her know until the pain got horribly bad. A shriek escaping her before she could hear him chuckling softly, a chuckle that wasn't dry and couldn't be helped. Her face paled for a moment before her eyes narrowed, yet she couldn't help but release a relieved sigh. At least he wasn't hurt, but what the hell was he doing? Only he knew, which was probably more frightening then anything imaginable. "Come on, Rod, get up."

He grinned, "No."

She glares, "Rod..."

He glances up at her, "If I lay here—"

"You'll freeze to death, or," She breaks in, "You'll get hit by a car."

"Shut up and listen," He demanded gently. She was a bit surprised by this, he had never used that tone with her before. "If I lay here, will you lie with me…"

She shakes her head, "Rod what about—"

He adds quickly, "Forget the damn bike for a minute! Just—"

"Rod," she gives him a funny look. "What's going on with you?"

"I don't quite know how to say how I feel..."

Her eyes widen as a blush plays her cheeks. "Are you tying to say that you lo—"

"No," he mumbled a bit and shakes his head. "Those three words are not enough."

She stared down at him in shock; he was trying to admit his feelings for her? Rod had feelings for her? She was shocked. She couldn't help it. All of Rod's life, at least as long as she had known him, it was always his skills and his bike; there was never room for anyone else. She couldn't stop herself from moving next to him, kneeling down beside him in the middle of the snow-covered road. She stared down at him, "Rod… I—"

He grinned, "Don't say anything."

"I—"

He rolled over on his side, quickly sitting up, and looks her dead in the eye. He gives a charming smile before leaning in, placing a passionate kiss to her lips. Her cheeks heat up as she returns the kiss shyly. Only a few moments later the two parted, Rod rolling on his back once more and the girl staring at him in shock. He turned his gaze to the sky and smiled. "I'm beginning to like the snow."

"I had a feeling you'd say that." She touched her lips slowly, giving the red head a small wink. "Now how about we get you out of the snow? You're going to freeze to death."

"Wouldn't want that."

"Of course not!"

* * *

Author's Note: _The final part to the two part series. I realized how out of character they seemed, but it's still cute right? I dunno. I'm trying to decide if I want to make another short series on the two, lemme know what you think. Reviews make kittens purr!  
_


End file.
